Ninjago one-shot
by Spinjitzu321
Summary: Skylor isn't feeling too good, Nya tries to help her figure out what the problem is. Has Kailor and implied Jaya. [Kai, Skylor] Nya


**So...hi? I didn't leave an author's note for my first story I posted on here, so I guess I will now. I don't write that often, but I kind of like reading other people's ninjago fanfictions so that inspired me to write my own. Ninjago is basically my life, so I'm always thinking of different scenarios that could happen to the characters. And that's about it, so hopefully whoever reads this doesn't find it too cringy, and here we go:**

 **...**

"Ohhhh no." Skylor shook her head wildly before looking again, praying her eyes had deceived her. "No no no, this _cannot_ be happening. What have I done?!" With shaking hands she lowered the pregnancy test from her face, then spun around to face the toilet as another wave of nausea crashed over her.

...

An hour earlier, Skylor had been managing her restaurant for the whole morning before she decided she was officially sick. Ever since she had gotten to work her stomach had been bothering her more and more, eventually causing her to throw up three times. She would have gone home earlier, except other than her upset stomach, she felt perfectly fine. The first two times she had rushed to the bathroom she told herself that it was probably just something she had eaten the night before. On the third time however, she knew she couldn't stay in her work environment any longer. She was about to call one of her employees to cover for her for the rest of the day, when she heard a familiar voice come through the main entrance of the restaurant.

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart, I know it hurts. It's gonna be alright." It was Nya, who was carrying her two-year-old son on her hip and gently trying to calm him down. Skylor was surprised to see Jack crying so much, he was such a happy toddler she couldn't remember the last time she had so much as seen him pout. She walked over to them and as she got closer, noticed a minor scrape on the child's knee.

"Hey, Nya," she greeted her friend. "what happened here?" Nya had to raise her voice over Jack's wailing to answer.

"We were at the park and he fell and scraped his knee." she explained, caressing his cheek. "Since this place was so close and you were here-" A middle-aged woman cut her off by storming up to them with a sour expression.

"Would you mind _not_ bringing your screaming kid into a restaurant? I'm trying to eat in peace!" she turned to Skylor. "Aren't you the one running this place? Do something, or I'm leaving!" Skylor traded side-long glances with Nya before answering.

"Listen, I'm sorry you've been disturbed, but this isn't exactly a kid-free environment. It's a fast- food restaurant. She's not violating any policy of public spaces, and I'm not going to kick her out. If you don't like it, you are more than welcome to leave." with that, she turned and started toward the kitchen door, leaving the woman with a dropped jaw. "I'll get something for Jack's knee." she called back to Nya over her shoulder.

Five minutes later, Jack was seated happily on his mother's lap with a fresh band-aid and a newly-refilled sippy cup, jabbering away as he played with one of his action-figures.

"Thanks for everything, Skylor," Nya said as Skylor came back over to them after checking on another customer. "Jack, can you thank Skylor for fixing your boo-boo?" Jack smiled up at the master of amber.

"Thank you Skyla." he said sweetly. The two women couldn't help but share amused glances at the way he pronounced Skylor's name. It was the only name out of the elemental masters that he couldn't perfectly pronounce yet. Nya grew serious again after a few moments.

"Sorry for annoying that lady, probably not the best thing for your business." she said apologetically. The red head shrugged.

"She was being a jerk. Tons of people bring their loud kids here and no one gives a crap. You have nothing to be sorry for." she brushed of Nya's concern. The master of water raised an eyebrow.

"You were kind of snappy with her though," she said, pulling out a snack for her son. "I mean, sure she deserved it, but that was a lot coming from _you_." Now it was Skylor's turn to look surprised.

"Was I really that bad? I didn't realize, I guess today's just been an off day for me." Nya let out a small laugh.

" _Or_ you're spending too much time with Kai." she teased. "I would warn you about the strong influence he has, but it looks like I'm too late." Skylor grinned and rolled her eyes, then glanced down at her engagement ring.

"You're right about that." she admitted. She slid into the bench across from her future sister-in-law. "Speaking of which, do you have any advice on wedding planning? So far neither of us really knows what we're doing, especially Kai." Nya nodded.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to know?" Skylor thought for a minute before replying.

"Hmm, for starters, we aren't sure what kind of place would be good or who all we should invite. We agreed we wanted a smaller wedding rather than tons of people, so we would have to narrow it...down." her last sentence faltered as she felt her stomach acting up again. "Ugh, I'll be right back." she hurried off to the restroom, leaving Nya with a concerned look on her face.

"Momma," Jack tugged on her sleeve, turning around to look up at her. "Is Skyla sick?" Nya turned her attention back to her son, smoothing down his soft black hair.

"I don't know, sweet boy. I hope she's not sick."

...

"Is everything okay?" Nya asked on Skylor's return. Her friend grimaced as she sat back down.

"Honestly, I don't really know." she replied. "I mean, my stomach has been killing me all morning, but I don't have any other symptoms. Is that weird? I don't know if I should go home or try and tough it out or what." Nya studied her for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought.

"You're right, you don't look sick to me." she said. "Is there anything else that's been going on with you that seems unusual? Any abnormal eating habits? Emotions you don't typically take notice of or feel?." Skylor raised an eyebrow. Those were specific questions, what was Nya trying to get at?

"You're not...you're not suggesting that I'm, uh..." she felt herself starting to panic, all sorts of thoughts going through her brain at once. Nya finished her sentence for her.

"Pregnant?" she said. "Well, I mean, what are your answers to those questions? Do you think there's a possibility? When was the last time..." she continued talking, but Skylor had lost herself in her head, staring absently into space. There was just no way this could happen, she had been so careful... _they_ had been so careful. But then again, she was a few days late...as thoughts raced through her mind she was vaguely aware of Jack asking his mother for more crackers and then frowning when she said no, it will be time for lunch soon. Of course he forgot about it in a few minutes and went back to playing with his action figure. Skylor was snapped out of her trance as she realized Nya was now talking to her again.

"...should try a pregnancy test." she was suggesting. "There's no harm in checking, and if you really are, you should know for sure as soon as possible." she started to get up from the booth, then saw the look on her friend's face and sat back down, reaching over to take her hand. "Hey, don't worry, alright?" Skylor nodded and shakily stood up, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I guess I could go get a test now, if you'll come too." she said slowly. "There's a drugstore just down the street, I'll find someone to cover my shift for me for a few minutes." she started towards the kitchen.

"Sounds good." Nya replied, standing up and helping Jack from his seat on the bench.

...

Fifteen minutes later, the two women and child emerged from the drugstore, along with a pregnancy test and a coloring book for Jack. Nya took Jack's hand as they walked and glanced over at Skylor, who had started to look even more pale.

"I'm not saying that you're for sure pregnant, but when I first found out I was, I was a nervous wreck. You're holding up a lot better than I did." she tried to comfort the master of amber. Skylor smiled weakly.

"At least you and Jay were trying to have a baby," she said, looking down at Jack, who was attempting to take off his coloring book's plastic wrapper with his one free hand. "You were both on board. I don't even want to think about Kai's reaction if it turns out I'm positive." At the mention of her brother, Nya's brows furrowed together.

"Trust me, he might not be leaping with joy at first, but he'll get used to the idea. He's so in love with you, Skylor, there's practically nothing you could do to chase him away." Skylor tried to convince herself that Nya was right, that everything would work out, but deep inside, she was afraid she was horribly wrong.

...

Kai stared at his fiancée, all color drained from his face.

"Wait, sorry, you're...WHAT?" Skylor twisted her ponytail in her hands.

"Pregnant." she said hollowly. "I'm pregnant." The couple was standing in the small ally space behind the restaurant where Skylor had texted Kai to meet her after work. She had shown him the positive test. And now, things were going about as well as she had expected.

"How did this happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did this happen to _you_?"

"Seriously, don't you know how these things work?"

"You said you were on birth control!"

"I was! For some reason, it didn't do its job."

"Maybe you just didn't do it right."

"Those pills aren't always one hundred percent reliable, Kai!"

"There's no way I'm capable of raising a kid, Skylor!"

The fire ninja ran a hand through his hair and began pacing the area. Skylor watched him nervously, hundreds of thoughts racing around in her head. What was going to happen next? Kai wouldn't leave her, would he? No, he couldn't, he just wasn't like that. Right? But what if this was a deal breaker? Having a baby was a huge responsibility, what if he left her to deal with it all on her own? She had known he didn't want kids, heck, she wasn't crazy about the idea either, but was this over the line? Would he still even love her after this? Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Just get it over with already!" she blurted out, accidently releasing a sob. She quickly put her hand to her mouth, trying to keep it in. Kai abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Skylor with his face full of shock.

"What do you mean, 'get it over with'?" he asked softly, walking back over to her. She wiped furiously at her eyes, but Kai gently pushed away her hands and brushed his thumbs over her wet cheeks himself. "Skylor...did you think I was going to break up with you?" Skylor pushed away from him and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"Well, I know that you don't want a kid, plus we're not married yet which complicates things-"

"But that's just it," Kai interrupted her. "We _are_ going to get married. Because we want to be together for the rest of our lives." he went over and took her hands. "Skylor, I love you. And yes, this pregnancy thing was unexpected, but I would _never_ leave you because of it. I'm going to stay by your side the whole way, and if raising a kid is part of the deal, then I'm all for it. I know I can do it if you're with me." by this time, Skylor realized that they both had tears running down their faces. She felt immense relief run through her body, as well as love for her almost-husband.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, looking up at him. Kai answered her by putting his hands on either side of her face, leaning down, and firmly kissing her lips.

"I promise." he said, resting his forehead against hers.

...

"Evelyn, can you _please_ stop crying." Kai groaned desperately as he gently rocked his daughter back and forth in his arms. "I've fed you, changed you, I've even sang for you for crying out loud. What else can you possibly want from me?" But his pleas were only answered by more screaming, which had somehow gotten louder. Kai wondered for the hundredth time how such deafening cries could issue from such a tiny body. This was the third time he had had to rush into Evelyn's room to try to get her to calm down enough to sleep, and he knew that it wouldn't be the last. Five months of taking care of this child was more than enough to teach him that. No matter how many sleeping tactics he tried from the books he read about parenting, none of them seemed to work. He turned around as he heard the bedroom door open, revealing his also sleep-deprived wife.

"How can she possibly still be awake?" Skylor said hopelessly as she massaged her temples. She walked over and held out her arms. "I'll stay with her for a while, you should get some sleep." Kai gratefully handed over their daughter to her, who almost instantly quieted down to soft whimpering. Skylor glanced at her husband apologetically, realizing he must be a little hurt at the sudden switch of behavior.

"It's probably just because she thinks I'm going to feed her." she said, trying to reassure him. Kai shook his head, discouraged.

"I don't think she's hungry," he said. "I just fed her thirty minutes ago." He started to leave the room. Skylor stopped him by reaching up to place her hand against his cheek.

"Hey, you're doing everything right. There's no reason to beat yourself up." she brought his face to hers and lightly kissed him. "When Evelyn's a little older, she'll know she has the best father in the world."

 **Yeah...that's kind of a weird place to end, but whatever. As you probably noticed, I gave Jay and Nya a son instead of a daughter, which most fans seem always do. I think it's cute for them. I think they'll have a daughter later though.**

 **So that's it, I'll try to write more one-shots because I think they're pretty fun.**


End file.
